Part of the Family
by AaylaSecura
Summary: When Luke unmasks a mysterious person on the street, he has no choice but to take them in. However, what happens when both of their pasts return to attack them? Much better than it sounds!
1. Surprises

**Part of the Family**

**Hello. This is a story that I started but didn't continue for a few days. By then, I forgot what it was going to be about. So let's see how this works, shall we?**

Chapter One

_Surprises_

Twenty-three-year-old Luke Skywalker sat on the edge of his sleep couch. He, Han Solo, and Leah Organa were all sharing one house at the time; but it was only temporary. Luke thought back on everything that had happened in the short time since he had left his aunt and uncle. Luke had only been seventeen when he lost everything. He had never been satisfied with his old life of being a farm boy, but he had not had a clue what was in store for him when he left his farm to search for a missing R2 unit that fateful morning. Once he had found the unit, he, the R2 unit, and a droid by the name of C-3PO had been attacked by Tusken Raiders. Luke had been lucky to get out alive. However, he did. He then met up with the old hermit Ben Kenobi, who had been the one to save them. The R2 unit, R2-D2 by name, had claimed to be the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi. As it turned out, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was the same Ben Kenobi that Luke had known for so long.

That was what had thrown Luke into that whole adventure. He had stumbled upon a message that the R2 unit had been carrying while cleaning it. Ben found the same message in his hut, and the friends listened quietly to the whole message. It was a message of distress by Princess Leah Organa. "General Kenobi," she started with a bow, "years ago you helped my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him again. I regret that I am unable to present this message to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack. You must see this droid safely to Alderran. It contains vital information to the Republic. My father will know how to retrieve the information." Suddenly, the message ended as the Princess shut it off. After that, it had been one huge, confusing adventure. They had set off to stop the empire, freed the Princess, and Luke had destroyed the first death star.

Now, Luke just wanted rest. He didn't realize how much energy that could take out of a person. It was amazing! Luke yawned, slipped fully onto his sleep couch, pulled a thin sheet over him, closed his eyes, and almost immediately fell into a deep but not too long sleep.

Luke didn't know how long he had slept. It hadn't seemed like more than a few seconds, but he saw that Han and Leah were already asleep. It was very dark, but being a Jedi and having great night vis-ion, Luke was easily able to navigate over to the 'fresher.

As he walked out, he felt something he never thought he would. Shock ran through his body as he quickly got dressed and ran outside. There, around the corner, a dark figure fought against more than ten gang members. Luke didn't like the odds, so he jumped in and helped. Between the two, the gang members were down in a minute. Then, the figure started to walk off. "Hey, wait a minute," Luke said, grabbing the figure's arm. The figure easily jerked it out and turned around, its face hidden by its cowl. Luke could almost see the burning eyes glaring at him. He knew he didn't have a chance if he didn't get a hold of this person. He reached out to grab the figure's arm again, but it drew back. Luke knew he only had one way left. He put up his hands and dropped into a fighting stance.

The figure was obviously not a coward, for it also raised it fists and dropped into a fighting stance. The next series of moves were completely unexpected by Luke. The figure was a very good fighter, possibly the result of being on the street so long. But what surprised Luke the most was not the fighting but something else. However, he couldn't figure it out until a few minutes later. The figure suddenly threw him across the alley. As Luke hit the trash bins behind him, he realized that that had been no regular throw. The person had used the Force!

This made it all the more dangerous, and Luke couldn't get past the shields that had been put up. As the figure took off running, Luke sprang to his feet and followed it. It was quite a long pursuit, for each had the advantage of youth and agility. However, the unknown figure also had the advantage of street smarts. It knocked over anything that it could and wound through the streets that Luke had been lucky to be able to keep it in sight.

Finally, the hot pursuit ended. Luke used the Force and wrapped an invisible rope around the figure. Although it only held the figure for a few seconds, it was long enough for Luke to catch up and tackle the person. They two fell to the ground, struggling.

Finally, Luke managed to turn the figure over, pin it to the ground underneath him, and throw the cowl back. He gasped as he looked at the face before him.

**Yeah. I know. It's a short chapter. I'll try to get the next one up quickly, but I lost my ideas for this story, so I'm kind of at a small stage of writer's block right now. I need to figure out what I want done and sort everything out. If anybody's got any ideas, they would be welcomed! Why don't you click on the review button and share?**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know who knows this, but if you don't, my computer will be down for a little while (something about activating Windows, but that costs LOTS of money. I only have one day left, and after that, my computer is going to croak until I activate Windows). So I won't be able to update my story for a little while. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but hopefully it won't be too long. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for those of you who were reading my story and liked it. I'll see you soon!**

**(By the way, thanks for the review Saber Girls. It means a lot. And I highly doubt that it's who you think it is. But hey, who says you're not allowed to dream? It is not a character that you have met before. It is a character that I own.)**


End file.
